Ten Little Things
by alwayskayla
Summary: Sweets wants to play a game! How seriously will our favorite crime-fighting duo take it? B&B... bickering fluff now, smut later; RATING WILL CHANGE.
1. Opener

**AN: This is just a very short opener to a fic that I've been working on. It's pretty straight-forward, and the rating is for later chapters… ;) It will most likely be a mild T until (I'm guessing..could be later) chapter three or four. Also, I've no idea how long this will be, but this my first time trying my hand at a multi-chapter fic so let me know what you think!**

**Ten Little Things**

"Sweets! We don't like to play your psycho-analyzation games, okay? Lay off!"

"Booth, this isn't a game. It's a way for me to see what kinds of things you hold back. This will never come up again. It will in no way affect your partnership. You can hold me to that. I'll be the only one to ever see what you write. Brennan, what do you think?"

"I don't see the point, but I have no objections to it. If you want us to write down ten things that we would say to each other then I'll do it."

"Seriously? You don't see anything wrong with this, Bones?"

"No, I understand that Sweets just wants to analyze what we keep out of our partnership. I don't see why you're so upset."

"Alright. Fine. Whatever." Booth gave up. He knew when to stand his ground, and this seemed like a pretty harmless thing… annoying, a privacy violation, yes, but harmless. And anyway, Sweets already knew the most important thing he was keeping from his partner.

"Okay, great. Now all you half to do is think of ten things you'd like to say to each other, write them down, and then send them to me in an email tonight. As I said, I wont bring them up in our sessions and no matter what you write down, it will not affect anything I tell the Bureau of your partnership. Any questions?"

"Can we leave?" Booth asked dryly.

"Yes, you're free to go."

"Bye, Sweets."

"Bye, Dr. Brennan, see you next week. Bye, Booth."

The only acknowledgement Sweets received from Booth was the slamming door on his way out.

"Why did you agree so-" Booth's accusation toward Brennan was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Booth."

"Sorry, Boss, I was with Sweets."

"Yeah, I'll be there in two seconds." He said before slapping his phone closed.

"Sorry, Bones, I'm gonna have to bail on lunch. I've got a meeting with Hacker that I forgot about."

"That's fine. Are we still getting breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course, Bones! See you later!" he said while walking off.

Brennan made her way to the Jeffersonian and began working on paperwork since they had no case. It was only around one o'clock and she still had four hours before she was supposed to leave. Mr. Nigel Murray was working in limbo, Cam was immersed in paperwork herself, and Angela and Hodgins had both taken the day off for a long weekend. So, yes, paperwork was the only option. Not that she minded working alone, she did have a lot to catch up on, but Brennan preferred to focus on a case with Booth. They were much more… stimulating. Thinking of Booth, she began jotting down things she'd like to say to him.

B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B

Hacker was a nice man; there were definatly worse people to have as a boss, but he could be boring. If it hadn't been for thinking about those ten things, Booth would have been nodding off while Hacker droned on and on about policy updates and other pointless topics. So Booth sat contemplating what he'd write down, and paying no attention whatsoever to Director Hacker.

**AN: So? Tell me what you think please!! I'll try very hard to have the next chapter up by tonight. (It will be late-ish though.) And it will be longer :)**

K


	2. Chapter 1: Booth's Ten Things

**AN: Wow!!! I'm so glad you guys are interested! Four great reviews and two pages worth of favorites & alerts definatly make me want to keep writing. Thanks guys!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1. [Booth's Email]

_Sweets, _

_I know you know that I'm pissed about this, and you better know that if you break the promises you made that these things won't affect what you tell the Bureau about our partnership, or that you will never, EVER bring them up in front of Bones or I'll kick your ass. And don't give me any crap about anger management or threatening you. You know what I mean. As far as my ten things go, you know I don't like to indulge you unnecessarily, but I'm gonna be as honest as possible because you can have some interesting input sometimes. Sometimes. Stop smiling._

_1. I'd tell her that I hate when she just assumes that I don't know what something means. I'm smarter than she thinks sometimes. Granted, she's a damn genius, but I do know more about a few things than she thinks. _

_2. I'd tell her that when she wears her hair down, I can't concentrate on the case. It just looks so soft._

_3. I'd want her to know that she's grown so much… emotionally… in the past year or so. I'd love to tell her that, but somehow, I think she'd take it as an insult. Or maybe not an insult, but she'd see it as a flaw that she needed to "fix."_

_4. I think she'll make a fantastic mother some day. The only way I'd ever be happy having a child with her, though, would be if we were committed to each other. I know that's not happening anytime soon. If she wanted a baby, though, and she still wanted my guys, I'd do whatever she needed. I just want her happy. _

_5. I'd tell her that the world would be a sad place without her in it. _

_6. I'd tell her that her friends depend on her. They look up to her. She is trusted, loved, by so many more people than she knows._

_7. She's a better person than she thinks she is. Underneath the genius, the logic, the facts, beats a heart of gold. _

_8. The thing I admire most about her is her undying passion for the victims. She does not give up. She wants justice for each person whose remains show up on her examination table, and she will stop at nothing to get it. When that Bones comes through, those are the times when she takes my breath away. She makes me proud._

_9. I'd tell her how afraid I was when I thought I'd lost her three years ago. When I was standing on that dirt hill, and it seemed like miles and miles of nothing, I thought I'd lost her. My heart was crushed. _

_10. I'm sure you already know this one. I'd tell her I love her. You know it. I know it. Cam knows it. Angela and Hodgins sure as hell know it. But she can't see it. I wish I could make her see. It scares me, Sweets, to hope, but I think that maybe she's beginning to understand love a little bit. I don't know if she'll ever be able to truly love someone… A part of me, a big part, wants nothing more than that. That part of me has faith that someday soon she'll see my love and be able to reciprocate it, or that she'll just be able to see it and accept it, but there's this other nagging part of me, Bones would call it my logical mind, that can't hope for that._

_Like I said, Sweets, this is me being honest. _

_-Booth_

_

* * *

  
_

**AN: I know I said the next installment would be longer, but then I got this idea… You have to tell me what you think of it, though, so I'll know what will be best. The idea is to have the emails in their own little chapters like this one. Booth's, Brennan's, and then two chapters with responses from Sweets… but not in email format… I'd do it in like a private session with each of them where Sweets discusses each point, etc. And then after, we can go to more traditional, longer, story format chapters. What do you think?? **

**Oh, and, once again, THANK YOU! I love having tons of review/alert/favorite messages in my inbox! [With this particular one though, it would really help me out if you could tell me what you think of the chapter formats. ;) If you don't want to leave a review, I'm perfectly happy to accept a pm as well! I just need some feedback!] Thanks so much!**

**K**


	3. Chapter 2: Bones' Ten Things

**AN: First of all, I LOVE YOU. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorite, and read! (over 450 hits!!!) Next, it's snowing**** and my classes are cancelled. AND it's supposed to keep snowing! I know everyone's all cranky about the snow storm/blizzard, but I love it! Lastly, here's Bones' ten things. Sorry for the wait. I have more trouble writing for Brennan than I do Booth. **

Chapter2. [Bones' Ten Things]

_Sweets,_

_Like I said to you and Booth today, I don't see the point in doing this. It must be of some psychological value to you. That has no value to me, of course, but I see no harm in giving you ten things that I'd like to say to Booth. I don't really know what kinds of things you want, but I'm guessing it's just anything we tend to keep out of our working relationship. Really, though, the only thing Booth tends to not want to talk about is our separate love lives. Sex makes him uncomfortable._

_1. I'd tell him that I've been realizing he's smarter than he lets on. Angela explained it to me one day, that he lets me have the book smarts to make me feel good… I wish he wouldn't do that. I don't want him to sacrifice anything for me. Although I do think I see the reasoning behind it, if he already knows something that I'm trying to explain to him, he should speak up and let me know that! I don't try to tell him about things to make him feel bad about himself. I would never do that. I just know he likes to have all the facts about a case. I would never want him to feel ill-informed._

_2. I'd tell him that I think he looks good when he dresses casually. Like when it's just us eating Thai food… he looks good and relaxed. _

_3. After five years, I'm glad he still calls me Bones._

_4. When he tells me that he thinks I'm special, I truly want to believe it. _

_5. I trust Booth more than I've ever trusted anyone. _

_6. I hate when Booth is so hard on himself. Especially when he has to kill someone. I know it's not an easy thing, and it shouldn't be. Taking a life should never be easy, but when it's necessary for the safety of him or me or a potential victim, he shouldn't beat himself up over it. _

_7. This isn't necessarily something I'd tell Booth, but it is something about him that I feel is appropriate for this list. When the Gravedigger kidnapped him, I have never been more afraid in my life. The thought of losing him took my breath away._

_8. Consequently, when he stepped on that helicopter seconds before the ship exploded, I have never felt more relieved. _

_9. Booth has made me question a lot of things that I've held as fact for a very long time. Especially concerning the idea of love. I still don't know what my final opinions are on it, but if he would like to explain it to me more, I would be very interested to learn. _

_10. Sometimes I wonder about my feelings for Booth. Like I said, I trust him implicitly… which isn't rational, or logical, but I find that my faith in him goes on without faltering. He is my best friend in every sense of the term, and the person I turn to when I'm scared or unsure. I don't know what those things imply. I feel very conflicted about this. _

_-Brennan_

Sweets stared at each of the emails for hours. He was thrilled that they'd taken his request seriously, and now was slightly unsure of what to do. He wouldn't break the promises he made, but he felt it was his responsibility to explore these things with each of them…separately. He imagined that Brennan would be much more apt to do this than Booth. _Oooh, boy. _

**AN: Ugh. I am not happy with this.** **I'm terrible at writing Brennan! Anyyyway, I hope you guys liked it, & I promise the next two chapters will be better :) yay for Booth/Sweets bickering!! I hope you are all enjoying this. **

**Thanks for your support!**

**K**


	4. Chapter 3: What's ours, is ours

**AN: Once again, you guys are amazing & I love you!! Thank you for all the fabulous reviews, favorites, alerts & hits. That makes me want to keep this going! **

**Disclaimer: I just realized I hadn't done this yet! Whoopsie. I do not own Bones. Fox & Hart Hanson own it and the characters. I just like to play:)**

**Chapter3. **

"Booth, we need to talk about this."

"What for, Sweets? I was completely honest in there, and besides, you promised you wouldn't bring it up again!" Sweets had drug Booth into his office for an impromptu meeting to talk about his email. Needless to say, Booth was a bit hesitant to talk about this with Sweets.

"No, I didn't. I said we wouldn't talk about it as a group. I never said anything about not talking about this one on one. I think it's very important that we explore a few of these things you mentioned." 

"Fine. What is it that you want to explore?"

"Well let's start at the top and work our way through them all."

Booth made an exasperated sigh/groan as his response.

"Okay. The first one is pretty straight forward; you don't want her to think you lack any intelligence. That's a logical response for anyone working with someone as smart as Dr. Brennan. Now, the second one, I find quite fascinating."

"Nope. Nuh uh. We are not discussing that one."

"Why not?"

"Because, that one isn't important. I'm not gonna help you fulfill any perverted fantasies."

"Who says I have perverted fantasies? I simply wanted to discuss how you are unable to focus on work when she wears her hair down. It's interesting that you find her so mesmerizing."

"She's a beautiful woman, Sweets! I was exaggerating, anyway," Booth was convincing when he lied, "I'm fully capable of concentrating on work no matter how beautiful my partner is."

"Alright, we won't talk about that one anymore. The third one interesting also. Why do you think she would take your perception that she's grown emotionally as an insult?"

"Because she'd think that that meant she'd lost some of her logical mind or something. She's just as intelligent, she's just let herself be a human also. It's nice to see her growing like that."

"I agree, and I think that's a lot to do with you."

"Me? I'm not the reason of her growth. She's gotten closer to her family and to Angela in the past few years. They're the reason. Not me."

"Booth, you should give yourself more credit. You teach her things every day."

"Alright, let's just move on. I gotta pick Bones up in an hour for lunch."

"Do you and Dr. Brennan have lunch together everyday?"

"Moving on."

"Right. Okay, number four. You really think Dr. Brennan would make a good mother?"

"What? Of course! She's fair, and she's caring when she feels it's appropriate. The maternal stuff will come… and I'd help with the basics."

"Why, though, are you willing to give up your happiness to make her a mother?"

"Because that's what you do. When a friend needs something, no matter what, you give up whatever it is that you need to make that person happy, Sweets, that's what you do. Bones is my friend. If she wants a baby, damnit, I'll give her a baby."

"Okay, I get that, but you need to look out for yourself too. What would you do if after she's had your baby, two or three years later, she finds a guy and ends up getting married?"

"Well, see, that wouldn't happen, Sweets because Bones doesn't believe in marriage."

"You said it yourself, that she's growing emotionally. What happens when she grows enough to see that maybe marriage isn't such a bad idea?"

"Why don't we just focus on reality? She's not going to marry anyone right now, so let's quit talking about it."

"Fair enough, Booth, I'm just trying to help you out."

"Yeah, well maybe you should leave some things alone."

"Point taken. Number five-"

"Ya know, can we just skip on down to what you really want to discuss, huh? The last one? That's all that really matters, right?"

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"I just want this conversation over."

"Oookay. Number ten then. I only have one question about this one. Are you positive that you love her? Are you sure it's not just something left over from the surgery?"

"Why do you keep asking that? You keep trying to prove to me that I'm not in love with her, and I'd really like to know why. I can't explain why I love her… it's everything about her, Sweets. It's the way that she knows when I'm upset. She knows when to shut it up with the squint talk and just let me think. She trusts me, Sweets. She has faith that I won't hurt her… even though she's been hurt so many times by the few other people she trusted. That's big for her, and that shows me that she may be capable of love one day. If not, that's fine. I don't have to be loved in return. I just want her to accept my love. But confessing that, could scare her off, and losing her, is not an option."

"I believe you, Booth, I just… this is a huge step for both of you, and I wanted you to be sure."

"Yeah, well thanks for the concern, but it's not really any of your business. Are we finished? I need to go."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for talking. Honestly, Booth, I believe you."

"It's not your belief in me that I need." With that, Booth walked out of Sweets' office, grabbed his stuff from his office and was out of the Hoover building in two minutes.

He hadn't meant to be so hard on him, but sometimes Sweets just crossed a line. Booth didn't like that he was so nosey. What went on between he and Bones was of their concern only. Speaking of Bones, they had lunch to eat.

B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.B&B.

"Burger good?"

"Yep. How's your salad?"

"Very good. Any cases coming our way that you know of?"

"Not that I've heard. Anything good at the Jeffersonian?"

"I'm working on two reconstructions, but they're quite simple."

"Oh."

Brennan stared at Booth for a few seconds. He seemed off, she thought.

"You okay, Booth?"

"What? Yeah. I'm good. Long day. That's all." He gave her a little smile before waving the waitress over to get him another soda.

**AN: So, what do you think? Still liking this? Why don't ya hit that little green button down there and tell me all about it;) **

**Next chapter- Brennan's session with Sweets and maybe some surprise fluff! **

**K**


	5. Chapter 4: Logic is not tangible

**AN: I'm so thrilled that this has gotten so much attention! As always, thank you so much for all the hits, alerts, favorites, and reviews:) I'm very very very sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up!! I've been procrastinating because to be honest, I don't know what happens after this :( I'll have to think. It's not over though! I have plans. Oh, and for all you spoiler junkies, like myself, you'll notice a teeny tiny mention of a spoiler during Sweets and Brennan's lunch. Hehe. But, don't worry for all you good, non-spoiler junkies, you will not be spoiled in any way because you won't catch it. I wouldn't do that to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any part of Fox Broadcasting. Sadly.**

Chapter4

It was a pretty world. The sky was full of white puffy clouds lined in bright gold from the setting sun. The field had lavender scattered amongst the wheat. The wind was skimming through her hair. She felt calm.

And then the calm ended with a very large bird whose chirp sounded oddly like her alarm clock.

Brennan hit the offending "bird" on its snooze button and rubbed her eyes.

She sat up and stretched all her limbs to begin her morning ritual. After her muscles were warmed up, she slid out of bed and pulled the sheet and blanket up over the pillows. She went to the bathroom, turned on the water as hot as it would go, brushed her teeth and hair, tossed her clothes into the laundry basket, and stepped into the sauna her shower had become.

She adjusted the spray so that it hit her neck and back and rested her forehead against the wall. It felt nice. The warm water temporarily loosened her always tense shoulders. After washing her hair and finishing up in the shower, she pulled on her robe and made her way to the kitchen.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and decided she was in the mood for cereal. She ate her cereal and drank her coffee while she read the latest news online.

After checking her phone and replying to a text from Booth, she sat her bowl in the sink, refilled her travel mug and walked to her room.

Next, since today would most likely be spent in her office with mounds of paperwork from their last case, is simple: Damp hair is pulled into a bun, minimal makeup applied, khaki slacks pulled on, form fitting purple sweater pulled on, jacket, mug, phone, purse, keys, done. She locks the door, and walks to her car.

Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian twenty minutes later and her office four minutes after that. She sat her things on the couch and hung her jacket up on the rack and then sank into the comfy chair to see what she could get out of the way before lunch. Lunch that would hopefully be with Booth if he texted back. He was probably just getting up and running late for work, she thought with smile.

Two hours, a visit from Angela, two from Cam to ask if she was finished with something yet, and seven reports finished, her phone rang. Hoping it was Booth calling to invite her to lunch, she was disappointed to see Sweets' name.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, Hi, its Dr. Sweets."

"Yes, I saw that. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch today. There are a few things I'd like to ask you about and if you'd like I thought we could discuss them over lunch."

"Sure," she said slightly disappointed, "at the diner?"

"Sounds great. What time is good?"

"I have a few reports I'd like to finish… Would around one be good?"

"Sure, I will meet you there."

"Okay."

"Bye, Dr. Brennan."

"Goodbye." She sat the phone back on the desk and sighed. She guessed she'd have to wait to see Booth. It surprised her how much time she spent with him. And surprised her even more that when she was away from him, she was thinking of the next time she'd see him. It was something she couldn't control. She didn't consciously think, _"What is Booth doing right now?"_ but it seemed if she wasn't concentrating on something else, she found herself thinking of him.

Lunch with Sweets. Ugh. He probably wanted to talk about her email. Double ugh. Might as well get it over with as quickly as possible. She finished up the report she was working on and gathered up her things. She got there about fifteen minutes before one, but that was okay. She went ahead and ordered. It wasn't that she cared to talk about her email with Sweets; she would most certainly tell him what she thought. She just didn't particularly need all the analyzation. She was honest in that email. She didn't hide anything. Maybe he would see that.

"Dr. Brennan you're early! We did say one, right?"

"Yes, I just finished more quickly than I estimated, and decided to go ahead and come early."

"Oh, okay," the waitress gave him an inquiring look as he sat down, "Yeah, I'll take a burger, no onions, please, and a water. Thanks." The waitress gave him a nod.

"So what is it that you wanted to go over?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to look at some of the things in your email. If that's okay with you, Dr. Brennan."

"Yes, that's fine. I assumed that was what you wanted."

"Do you have any objections?" he had that, shrink-y, if-you-do-it-means-something-that-it-really-doesn't look that she now recognized.

"None at all," she looked at him, "I assume Booth did."

"Why do you ask?"

"It wasn't a question. It was an assumption."

"Right. Okay, so," he started, pulling a copy of her email out, "I find your first one interesting because, and I'm sure you don't realize it, but when you do correct Booth, it comes off very condescending."

"But I explained it, Sweets, I'm not being condescending. I just want him to have all the facts."

"I know that, Dr. Brennan. Booth doesn't."

"How can you know that?"

"I'm a therapist, Dr. Brennan; I'm trained to see these kinds of things in people."

Brennan just picked at her sandwich. What did he know anyway? Psychology. HA. Booth knows I mean no harm…

"Listen, I just think maybe you should explain your reasoning to him. I think he would appreciate it."

"I'll consider it. Can we move on?"

"Yes, the next one I want to ask you about is number two."

"What about it? That one is very straightforward. We do not need to talk about that one."

Sweets wasn't surprised that they had similar reactions… or that the beginnings of their emails were similar. On a basic level, Booth and Brennan were wired very similarly. Brennan hides her emotions with logic, Booth with force. But they are the same. Two parts of a whole. It was fascinating, but not surprising after the years he'd spent working with them.

"Okay, we can skip that one."

"I really need to get back to the Jeffersonian soon, Dr. Sweets. I have a reconstruction to check on."

"Okay then, let's just talk about one more. The last one, Dr. Brennan, what is it that you're conflicted about?"

"I believe I spoke quite plainly, Sweets."

"Yes, but is it your feelings, or what those feelings and actions may imply?"

Her hesitation did not go unnoticed.

"You're the psychologist. You claim to be trained to read people. Read me." She was getting good at this sarcasm thing. Booth would be proud. Sadly, Sweets wasn't thrown off.

"I believe you know what you feel for him. I think it scares you, so you hide from it behind a wall of logic."

"Logic is not tangible; therefore, I cannot hide behind a wall of it."

"It's a metaphor, Dr. Brennan, you know what I mean."

"No, I do not, Dr. Sweets, and I need to be going. I'll see you at our regular meeting."

She walked out without waiting on a reply, and put that meeting in the back of her compartmentalized mind. It would not affect her. Not today.

Brennan sunk into her couch after dropping her keys, purse, and jacket on the table by the door.

What a day. A long, boring, long day. A Booth-less day. She hated those days. Other than the non-conversation she had via text messaging that morning, she hadn't heard from him. Was he mad?

She pushed that to the back of her mind too. It was too early to go to sleep, but she didn't have anything else on her mind. She felt gross, though, and sleep wouldn't come unless she felt clean. A long hot bath was exactly the thing she needed.

After filling the tub with almost too hot water, a fizzing lavender soak that made the water purple, and lighting too many candles Temperance Brennan sunk into heaven.

"Aaahhhhh… perfect."

She may have fallen asleep, but when she lifted her eyes, and found her hands had shriveled she decided it was time to get out. She quickly washed her hair under the faucet and towel dried it. She walked to her bedroom and pulled on the most comfortable and old t-shirt and sweatpants combo she owned and padded to the kitchen for a large glass of ice water.

Water in hand and en route to her bedroom to crash, she jumped when she heard the knock at her door. What time was it? Past midnight for sure. Her heart involuntarily skipped a beat as she set the water back on the counter and looked through the peep-hole.

"Booth, what's wrong?" she asked as she unbolted the door and stood aside for him to come in. He looked… haunted... resembling a shadow with the way his normally vivid eyes were dim and circled in darkness. It scared her to see him looking so not like himself.

"I'm okay, sorry, you were asleep. I'm sorry. I'll go. I just came by to say something, but go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He rambled.

"I wasn't asleep, Booth, come in here, you do not look well," she pulled him in by his elbow, worried now, that he may be sick.

"Bones, I'm fine. Just tired," but she'd already shut the door behind him.

"Here, come sit down. You should drink something," she handed him her water and leaned in too close. It caught him off guard when she pulled his eyelid up to examine his eye.

"Whoa, Bones, what gives? I'm fine. Stop being Dr. Brennan."

"Booth, that makes no sense, I can't stop-"

"I just meant the doctor part, Bones. Be Bones, right now okay. My partner, Bones."

"Oh."

"Look, Bones, since you dragged me in here, I might as well say what I came to say."

"I didn't drag you in here, Booth. You looked sick and I didn't want to let you drive home."

"I look sick because I've had a lot on my mind, and I can't sleep, Bones, I'm trying to tell-"

"Insomnia could mean that your surgery had an unexpected side-effect, Booth, we should get you to the hospital to make sure it's-"

"Bones! Let me talk, okay. Please. I promise I'll do whatever you want. Just let me talk."

She stared at his flustered shadow face silently waiting for him to go on.

"I just… I want you to know something. I don't want you to take it the wrong way, though, because you do that sometimes, and I just… shit. Bones, okay. I want you to know that, in the past year, I've noticed you've grown. Emotionally I mean. You relate better to people. You show your feelings sometimes, and you pick up on what other people feel, Bones, I just wanted you to know that it makes me happy to see that side of you."

Brennan sat silently for a few moments more, considering the emotion on his face. He seemed to be still holding back, but she wouldn't push.

"Thank you, Booth. I attribute that to spending time with you. If a part of me is becoming more like you, I don't see how that's bad…or how I'd take it wrongly."

Her words spoke life into him. The shadow dissipated. His eyes filled with warmness and the smile that plastered his face reached all the way to his hair line. He enveloped her into a huge hug. Brennan smiled at the sight of his face lighting up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes closed as they settled into each other.

His whispered gratitude pressed into her ear, "Thank you, Bones. Thank you so much."

**AN: Not gonna lie, I'm proud of myself with this one. Fluffy enough? Once again, sorry for the long wait. Was it worth it though? Did I do ya proud? (; I hope to have the next one up by Friday morning, but no promises! If not, it will be Monday. I'll be out of town all weekend on a shopping extravaganza! **

**Love you guys!**

**K.**

**Ps: Your thoughts & ideas on what should happen next would also be appreciated:) I'm all about pleasing the readers! **


	6. Chapter 5: End

**A/N: I've made it my mid-year resolution to finish all my stories. Starting with the earliest (this one), and continuing on to the last one (Chances, I believe), I will write some kind of ending to each story. I feel horrible for abandoning all these. In truth, I'm flaky. I start projects all the time that are never finished. I'm resolving, though, that even I don't get one single review, I'll finish the stories I started. I can't promise 20 chapters for each, but they will each have a finish. **

**I started this with the intention of having a chapter per item on each of Booth and Brennan's lists, but when I sat down to finish it out, this is what came out. I'm happy with it, so I hope you enjoy it. If you do, I may write an M rated epilogue once I finish the other stories. **

**With that, here is the looooong overdue finale to Ten Little Things. **

**K**

(Just a note of interest so you aren't confused, Booth and Bren aren't waking up together, here. There are in their own apartments.)

The next day was Saturday. It was a beautiful spring day with the temperature just right. Both Booth and Brennan woke up in a great mood after the prior night's conversation. It had been a simple thing, but it was a burden lifted none-the-less, and that was evident in their moods. Booth felt like a run, so after popping some shoes and sweats on, he jogged out of the building with earbuds thumping his still slightly sleepy brain.

Brennan woke with the idea of taking it easy. The week hadn't been difficult, but it had felt long since there hadn't been a case to concentrate on. She took a hot shower and made breakfast. It was around noon when she finished cleaning up the kitchen and straightening up the rest of the apartment. Saturday was her cleaning day. Brennan wasn't a messy person, but she did like to keep the place smelling and looking fresh. Continuing with her theme of relaxing, she sunk into the chair on her balcony and settled in for a good long session with a book.

Booth got back from his run around eleven, and after getting all showered and ready for whatever the day brought, he made an early lunch.

Brennan was only half a chapter into her book when her phone buzzed beside her.

"Brennan," she said.

"Bones! Hey, how are ya on this fine day?" Brennan could practically hear the smile in his voice and consequently, it made her smile.

"I'm wonderful, Booth. How are you?"

"Great, I got a good run in this morning, and just finished lunch. Hey, you got plans tonight? I thought about maybe getting some takeout and vegging in front of the tv, but that would be more fun with a buddy."

"Vegging? I'm not quite sure what that means…"

"It just means relaxing and watching some television," he chuckled.

"Oh, okay, well in that case, I would love to be your vegging buddy."

Booth couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, "Great, Bones, come over about six?"

"Sounds good. I can pick up the food if you'll call it in."

"Nah, I got it. You just bring yourself and your comfy clothes. You can't veg in dress pants."

It was Brennan's turn to laugh, "Okay, then, I will be in full veg mode."

"Alright, see ya then."

"Bye, Booth."

Both were smiling as they ended the call.

It was five-thirty when Booth picked up the food from their favorite Thai restaurant. He made his way home and straightened up the place before Brennan got there. He wasn't a pig, but he always felt like one when he went to her always-neat place. He put on his best veg clothes and flipped on the TV to wait for Brennan.

Brennan was finishing up her comfy look around the same time. The reason she had worried over her hair and makeup escaped her, but she didn't ponder on it. She had always enjoyed looking her best for Booth, and even this veg session wasn't an exception, save her clothes. She had on a long-sleeved black shirt from her college over a blue cami. Her pants were gray yoga pants that she adored. They were so comfortable and so soft. They were her run to the store pants as well as her sleep pants, and now they were apparently her vegging out pants, though she was still slightly unsure of what the term actually meant. She had taken care to do her hair in perfect, soft curls. They weren't dressy curls, just pretty, relaxed waves that framed her face. Her makeup was natural, with just powder and a bit of mascara.

Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her keys, phone, and wallet and left for Booth's.

Walking to the car, she called him.

"Booth," he answered.

"Hey, I'm on my way, are you sure you don't need me to get anything?"

"Positive. The food is staying warm in the oven, and I think we have everything we need for a perfect veg-out."

Brennan chuckled at his use of the odd term and assured him she'd be there shortly before hanging up.

"It's open!" he yelled in response to the knock at his door. He was unwrapping the food and separating it when she arrived.

"Smells delicious," Brennan said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I've sampled it, and believe me, it is."

"Good. I'm starving."

When he turned to face her and give her a "hello" hug, he stopped.

It was fascinating that Brennan could be so beautiful in her simple sweats and t-shirt. Perhaps more fascinating, was the fact that she affected him so.

"What's wrong? Is this not appropriate vegging clothing?"

He chuckled, "No, no, it's perfect. You look beautiful," he smiled his cheeky smile, and pulled her in for that hug.

"Well thank you," she smiled into his shoulder, "you look good, too."

"I think these sweats are dirty… they were in my floor," He said as they pulled apart. His admission was somehow charming.

"It's okay. I slept in this shirt last night," she laughed, "No, I like when you look relaxed like this."

"Well thanks, Bones," he smiled, "okay, let's eat!"

They took their food to the couch, because, apparently, eating in the kitchen wasn't aloud when you were vegging. There was a basketball game on, but they didn't really pay attention. They talked about what they'd done that day, and how their weeks had been, and ate in between sentences. The conversation inevitably drifted to the assignment Sweets had given them.

"So, did you get your list to Sweets?" Booth ventured after a short moment of silence.

"My ten things?"

"Yeah," he took a sip of his wine.

"Yes, I sent them to him. You?"

"Yeah, he tackled me in the hall at the Bureau the next day."

"That doesn't seem possible with your size compared to his. Unless he caught you of guard, that is."

"No, no, I mean he cornered me and started asking questions."

"Oh. Yes he had me come to lunch the next day to discuss it as well."

This was a trepidatious topic for both of them, but they were both naturally curious.

"He's so nosey. I hate how he does that."

"Well he is our therapist. I mean, that's kind of his job," Brennan said with a chuckle and a sip of wine.

"I guess. It just gets under my skin."

"Well you are a very private man, so that's not surprising."

He side-glanced at her, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What, it's not a bad thing. You like your privacy."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but your look suggested annoyance with me."

"I'm not annoyed at you, Bones."

It was Brennan's turn to side-glance him.

They both giggled, and Brennan stood to take her take-out boxes to the garbage.

"You finished?"

"I got it, sit down."

"It's okay, Booth, I'm already up."

He stood up, "So am I."

Brennan gave up and they both took their trash to the garbage.

"Want more wine?" he asked.

She held her glass out.

"Thank you," she said with a sip.

"To vegging," he said with a lift of his glass.

She laughed, "To vegging."

They continued their veg session and Booth got into the game. Brennan wasn't, but she was enjoying the time with Booth. She had pulled her knees up, and shifted so she was sitting on her feet. She began to nod off, and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep on Booth's happy shoulder. Her sleeping form pulled his attention away from the game. She really was beautiful. He could never deny that, or his attraction to her.

The game ended, and Booth clicked the TV off. Brennan was absolutely out. Her head rested on his upper arm and her arm looped around his. It felt so right to have her cuddled against him. He would never let her drive home after sleeping so soundly. Gingerly, he eased out from under her and picked up her light frame. She didn't stir as he picked her up, and slept soundly the entire journey to his bed. He placed her in the center of his unmade bed and covered her with his sheets and blankets. She gripped his arm tightly in her sleep and murmured something incoherent as he pulled out of her grasp.

He looked back at her sleeping in his bed and smiled as he flipped off the light. Temperance Brennan in his bed… that was a sight he thought he'd never see. He knew his back would hate him in the morning, but he crashed on the couch. He fell asleep pretty quickly and was soon in a calm dreamland.

Brennan woke in an unfamiliar setting and was confused for a moment before she recognized the scent of the blanket surrounding her. She was overheated, though, and pulled off her shirt, leaving just the cami, as she got up to find Booth. She thought about leaving, but decided against it since it was so late. It wasn't very safe to drive around D.C. at four in the morning, and Booth would kill her. She found him on the couch.

Booth woke up to her patting his shoulder slightly and whispering his name.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You should get in your bed. This couch will hurt your back."

"You aren't leaving, so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't, but I should sleep on the couch. You'll regret this tomorrow."

"I'm fine, Bones, go back to sleep."

"Booth. I'm serious. Go get in your bed, or I will drive home and you can worry about me." It was cruel, but effective.

"Fine. But you aren't sleeping on the couch."

"Well where do you suggest I sleep?"

"I have a big bed. We're compromising."

"This isn't a very fair compromise."

"C'mon. I'll behave." Booth felt devilish as he walked back to his bedroom with Brennan in tow. He wouldn't try anything, of course, but he wouldn't stop his mind from wandering either.

Brennan thought the same.

What felt like hours, but was actually only minutes later, Brennan turned to look at Booth's back.

"You asleep?" she half whispered.

He turned to face her, "Nope. I was. But someone insisted I wake up."

"It was for your own good."

"I kinda doubt it."

The both laughed sleepily in the moonlight. Booth's gaze fell over her and even in the soft darkness, he could see her chest blush and her breathing increase. Maybe it was the wine, or the dark, or the close proximity that pulled their inhibitions down, but neither Booth nor Brennan had any inhibitions. Booth's bed seemed much smaller now. Brennan felt him smooth her hair away from her cheek and the warmth that his touch left there. She didn't direct the hand that lifted and touched his jaw line. She felt his jaw flex beneath her touch. Brennan had still been under the assumption that she'd missed her chance, so she remained perfectly still as he pushed his weight to his arm. She didn't want to have any doubts about his making the first move, and she wanted him to be sure. Sure that this was what he wanted. She knew perfectly well that any physical relationship with Booth meant not only physicality, but also an emotional relationship. She had realized months ago when she saw him with Hannah that she wanted all of that with him. She wanted it all. He needed time, and she understood. But now, in the moonlight, in Booth's warm bed, in light of their admissions to one another, Hannah and all her repercussions were miles away. All that mattered in the whole world was the bubble of passion between them that was on the brink of explosion.

He hovered over her lips with a kind of terrified wonder that left her breathless and gasping at the same moment. The redundant stroke of his jaw was the last thing he needed to tell him her answer was yes. It would always be yes.

**End**


End file.
